


You're Going to be Alright

by Krystal_Amethyst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Gen, I was in the mood for pain, Pre-Thor (2011), but if I don't, feel free to pick it up, i may continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Amethyst/pseuds/Krystal_Amethyst
Summary: Thanos manages to collect the stones and fulfill his mission much earlier, and without anyone noticing. The Asgardians were not prepared for this, especially not Thor.





	You're Going to be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I have exams, so if you're religious please pray for me. If you're not, then idk pour one out for ya girl?  
> Anyway, I'm miserable, so I thought I might as well spread it all around :) hope you like it!

Thor doesn’t know what’s happening.

They were preparing for a mission because Heimdal had reported something about a Mad Titan who’s threatening the peace, not just in the Nine Realms but the entire universe as they knew it. Thor didn’t really understand- he never did. It was Loki’s job to learn about the details of their missions, after all. All Thor ever had to do was find the troublemakers and slay them.

Of course, he knew about the infinity stones and how powerful they are. But when he reflected on this matter days later, he realized he never really took the time to comprehend what the Mad Titan’s mission entailed.

Thor felt it before it occurred, and he suspected that many other Asgardians did as well. Being surrounded by seidr has allowed them to grow a sixth sense to it. Although not when it’s being wielded by skilled mages such as his mother and brother, if it’s strong enough it’s unmistakable.

It felt like the universe shifted and Thor felt a wave of _wrongness_ flood through him, almost like everything tilted to the side which made him feel slightly off-balanced.

And then, the screams came. Not ones of pain or suffering, but those of panic and shock. Names were being called and Thor gazed towards his friends, who looked equally confused as to what was going on.

He remembered turning to a guard, demanding him to run and find out what was going on only for the guard to disappear into ashes as Thor was halfway through giving the order. He froze in shock, not fully comprehending what he just saw. It was Fandral’s fearful curse and Sif’s panicked yells that snapped him out of his stupor and he knew immediately that he needed to see his father.

“What’s going on?!” he yelled to no one in particular, hurrying off to the throne room knowing full well his companions were close behind.

“Is it an attack?!” Volstagg asked.

“What attack could it be? That man just disappeared into thin air!” Fandral said, not bothering to hide the panic in his voice. On their way to the throne room, they could gaze out the balconies and see that it wasn’t just the guards. Citizens of Asgard were disappearing left and right. Thor’s stomach filled with dread, mixing in with the confusion which only served to fuel his anger.

“Are they being teleported?” Hogunn asked.

“I’ve never seen a teleportation spell like this before.” Sif said. “I don’t think it is. It’s almost like they’re…”

Silence filled the air as none of them dared to voice the implications of it all. Still, it was better not to dwell on it and focus on other plausible alternatives, as is the way Thor had always preferred. Loki had always said that his optimism made him a naïve fool and he should focus on being more realistic, but Thor never bothered to change his ways.

Speaking of Loki… “Loki! What say you? Could this be some kind of teleportation spell?”

He dreaded to hear the answer, especially coming from his brother who, despite being the God of Lies was quite fond of honestly, albeit the brutal kind. But it never came and Thor found himself stopping in his tracks to turn to his brother. It’s unlike him to choose not to share his opinion, and it only made the looming dread grow heavier.

Much to his growing confusion, his brother was no longer marching with them and seemed to be lounging on the hall a couple ways away. He must’ve stopped at some point during their pondering and was now leaning against the wall, staring at his hand.

“Loki!” Thor yelled impatiently because what in the Nine is Loki doing, lounging around in such a dire situation?

His annoyance completely disappeared and was replaced by the cold, twisting grip of horror as his brother looked up from staring intently at his hands. Loki, his proud, calm, and always so composed brother, met his gaze and even from such a distance, Thor saw the naked fear and helpless confusion that overtook his brother’s features.

Loki; who was always careful to hide his true feelings. Who was so proud even when they were children and had occasionally refused treatment in the ill-conceived notion that it was a shameful sign of weakness. Thor couldn’t even remember the last time his brother looked afraid, and that it is in full display now…

Loki was emitting seidr from his hands, the green dancing all across his skin. But with that, black substance whirled around the air around him. Not touching him, but instead flying away along with the wind. It seems to come out of nowhere before being blown away, as if it was conjured up near Loki and it looked vaguely like the ash that the guard had faded to earlier. It was almost like-

“… Thor?” his brother’s voice, breathless. Full of fear and sounding strained, almost as if he was in pain.

“… Call our mother.” Thor said to his companions. Yes, she would know what to do. She was a powerful seidr mage, she would know what to do. “NOW!”

He was running towards his brother, convincing himself that everything will be okay. He just had to comfort Loki, reassure his brother that he was going to be alright, hold him like he always did when they were children.

His brother's green seidr was more prominent than before, giving Thor some sliver of hope. His brother was strong. He should be able to ward off whatever spell was plaguing the citizens of Asgard. He was going to be fine.

He had to be.

“Loki!” He called out (he couldn’t help that he sounded so scared but it was fine, he’ll just tell Loki to forget about that and in return, he’ll forget about the look on his face earlier. Then they’ll be able to laugh at how overdramatic they were and put it behind them), his brother was pushing himself off the wall and staggering towards him. His whole body trembling and one arm reaching out towards him.

“Thor-“ he choked out. The fear receding the tiniest bit for something else. “… It’s- you’re going to be alr-“

He didn’t finish what he was going to say because Loki’s legs gave out and he was falling to the floor. Thor fell to his knees in front of his brother, arms spread wide to catch him.

But there was nothing but air, and ashes where his brother once was and it was already being blown away by the strong wind.

Thor could only sit there on the floor, frozen. Shocked. Confused. Disbelieving.

“Loki...?”

 

_“I thought the world of you.”_

_“I thought we were going to fight side-by-side forever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The last thing that canon!Loki ever said to Thor was "The sun will shine on us again".
> 
> In this fic as well, even when Loki knew he was dying, his first concern was Thor. And when he saw that his brother wasn't going to disappear, his next concern was reassuring him.
> 
> I might add more to this in the future. I'm in the mood for angst lately :3


End file.
